


A Few More Questions

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: D/s elements, Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Restraints, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Y/N figured she was done talking to the Feds, but later that night she got a visit from the young, handsome agent who had just a few more questions.~





	A Few More Questions

The doorbell rang, startling Y/N, ripping her eyes away from her book. She looked at the clock, annoyed that someone was ringing the bell so late. She’d just gotten little Megan to bed not twenty minutes ago. With an award-winning eye roll, Y/N in curled her legs from the armchair and shuffled to the door. She peeked through the sidelight window and saw the handsome young FBI agent from that morning.

He and an old guy had been interviewing people in the neighborhood about some woman that had gone missing. Y/N hadn’t been very helpful, and she spent most of the questioning basking in the unabashed gaze of the young Fed.

She peered at him through the glass, excitement filling her system, wondering what he could possibly need from her now. He was tall, almost frighteningly so, with long hair that curled around his shirt collar, so long Y/N found it hard to believe that it was regulation. She’d never seen a Fed who looked like him, then again, she’d never seen a Fed off of television before.

Y/N swept the hair back from her face and adjusted her bra, fluffing her breasts before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

“Agent Weir,” she smiled, leaning against the door frame. “Is everything OK?”

The young agent, who was focusing on his shoes when the door opened, now slowly looked up and met Y/N’s eyes. A chill ran down her spine as his hazel eyes burned through her. They were like a magnet, drawing her in and scaring her at the same time.

An odd smile filled his face, bringing out deep dimples that Y/N hadn’t noticed earlier that day. “Yes, everything is fine. I just…” he paused, licking his lips as his eyes fell to her mouth. “You mind if I come in?” His voice was deep and cool, oozing with confidence.

Y/N nodded and stepped back to let him in, breathing deeply as he passed. He smelled like cheap soap covering a dark manly musk that sent an ache to her core. Y/N shook her head to clear away the feeling and shut the door, following the strange man into the living room.

“Can I get you something to drink, Agent? Coffee? Or…?”

“No, thank you.” He looked around the living room, craning his neck to see into the other rooms. “Anyone else home?”

Y/N shook her head, “Just the baby, she’s asleep upstairs. Mr. and Mrs. Banker won’t be home till after twelve.”

“Excellent.”

“Agent…”

“Sam,” he said with a cool smile. Something was strange about it. His lips moved but the smile never reached his eyes. They remained hard and focused on her face.

Y/N blushed under his gaze and offered a shy smile in return. “OK, Sam. Can I… what I mean is, what are you doing here? I told you the truth this morning, I didn’t see anything. Megan and I were at the park last Friday morning.”

Sam held up his hand, calling for silence. Her lips snapped shut and she waited quietly for him to speak. Another half smile crept across his lips and he moved slowly towards her, stopping within arm’s reach.

“I didn’t come to talk Y/N,” he said, staring down into her wide eyes.

“No?” Her heart began to beat faster, her breath catching in her throat.

“I thought about you all day.”

She swallowed hard, tilting her neck up to him as he stepped even closer. “You did?”

“Of course. A good little girl like you…” He bent his neck, bringing his face dangerously close to hers. She felt the heat pulsing from his skin. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his breath skim her lips. “How could I not?” He brought his left hand up, and turned his fingers inward, brushing her cheek with his knuckles. His hands were hot and her flesh tingled where he touched her. “I had to come back and see you again. I wanted to find out how good you really are.” His thumb floated over her lips, barely touching her. She left out a long breath, feeling it stopped by his finger. “Are you a good girl Y/N?”

Her heart stopped beating as she opened her eyes to meet his. The kaleidoscope of browns and greens was hypnotic and she sank into the feeling; letting the throb of longing pulse through her entire body. “Yes,” she answered in a whisper.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes…sir?” Her skin was on fire, begging to be touched. He hovered over her, letting his thumb float in the space just above her lips. “I’m a good girl.”

Sam’s thumb came down finally. He let it sit on top of her mouth, slowly parting her lips as he dragged it down. “I knew you were,” he growled as he claimed her mouth with his. His hand held her chin in place and he licked between her lips, tasting her with his invading tongue. She shivered and whimpered as he kissed her, surrendering totally to his desires.

Sam released Y/N, gently pulling away and stepping back a few feet. He kept his eyes on her the whole time, keeping her focus locked on him. She waited patiently, not moving until he called to her. Slowly he peeled off his suit jacket and tossed it onto the armchair. Next came the tie. He opened the knot and slipped the tail through, ripping it from his collar in one swift movement. Y/N gasped, watching his fist tighten around the silk fabric, wondering what was happening, and praying he wouldn’t toss the tie aside.

“You look scared Y/N, don’t be,” he said gently, letting the tie fall over the arm of the chair. Y/N sighed, a twinge of disappointment filling her face. Sam laughed, “Oh you are a kinky thing aren’t you?”

Y/N’s lip quivered as she answered, her voice filled with lust. “Yes sir.”

“Good.”

Sam opened his cuffs, taking his time with the buttons as she waited. Without looking up he said, “Strip.”

A wave of heat washed over her at his words and she responded instantly, quickly lifting the hem of her shirt and pulling it up.

“Slowly.”

She took a breath and slowed her movements, letting the cotton slide up and over her head. She continued, moving leisurely, stripping down to nothing as Sam watched her with dark eyes. When she was finished she dropped her hands to her sides and lowered her eyes, looking down at the plush oriental carpet under her feet. She felt his eyes roam her nakedness, heard the sharp intake of breath as he came closer.

“You’re fucking perfect Y/N.” He touched her shoulder, letting his fingers roll down her back and circle around. He slid over her collarbone and up her neck, lifting her chin with two long fingers. She closed her eyes when he kissed her again, his sinful lips playing against hers. He slipped one hand around her, pressing it to the small of her back while the other cupped her cheek. He devoured her lips, kissing her so deeply her head went fuzzy and her knees weakened. Sam held her up, breathing new life into her with each sweep of his tongue against hers. She was dripping with anticipation, open and willing to take whatever he wanted to give.

Sam slipped away and she swooned, rocking forward on her toes as if caught in a tractor beam, following his every movement.

“You look so hot Y/N, standing there like a good girl,” Sam praised her. “I could fuck you right now. Would you like that?”

“Mmm, yes sir.”

Sam considered this for a moment but decided he’d rather play with her first.

“On your knees,” he ordered. “Crawl to me.”

Y/N complied, sinking slowly to her knees and then forward onto all fours. She crawled to him, her breasts and hips swinging as she went. She stopped at his feet, staring down at his shining Oxford shoes, waiting for instruction. She heard the metal clack as Sam opened his belt and she rubbed her thighs together, already throbbing with want.

“Good girl Y/N. Now sit up and let’s see what that pretty mouth can do.” Sam opened the zipper on his pants and let them fall around his ankles as Y/N sat up on her knees. She rose and came up to face the hard length of his cock pressing proudly against his tight black boxer briefs. She drooled at the sight and pressed her open mouth over the base. Sam tensed and took a deep breath as she moved her lips down over his shaft, breathing hot and heavily until she reached the tip. She licked at the cotton, forcing her tongue over him, and then made the journey back up. Without prompt, her fingers hooked around the elastic band and pulled down, dragging the dark fabric off of him and releasing his massive cock. It sprang free, long and hard, and Y/N’s eyes widened at the sight. She looked up at him, biting her lip as she waited for permission; her thighs quaking, pussy clenching at nothing.

“Well, go ahead.”

Sam bowed his head and watched as she went to work. She licked at the tip and ran a hand down his shaft, slowly pumping him while she flattened her tongue along the underside of his helmet. Tightening her lips she pressed them over him, inching her way down his cock, pulling back only to go further down with each bob of her head. She took him in as far as she could, not able to fit his entire length down her throat. She gagged and swallowed around him, earning an animalistic grunt from Sam, whose fingers wove through her hair, tugging her back and forth. She relaxed and let him guide her, hollowing her cheeks and keeping her hand close to her lips. His breathing became ragged and he growled, his body tensing, stomach muscles flexing with each labored breath. Y/N sank down one last time before Sam pulled her back and away. She swallowed and looked up at him with red, swollen lips, her eyes glassy and dark.

Sam lifted his hand, still threaded through her hair, and pulled her up slowly with it. Y/N stood, practically shaking as she waited for him. Sam held her hair and tugged it back, lengthening her neck. He bent down and ran his tongue up from her shoulder to her ear, sucking the dangling flesh between his teeth. “I am going to eat you up,” he whispered in a clipped voice. His breath was hot against her neck and Y/N shuddered, goosebumps rising over her body.

Sam let her go, removing his hand from her hair, and stepped out of his pants. He took off his undershirt and placed it with the rest of his suit on the chair. His fingers floated over the silk tie on the arm and he glanced back at Y/N, who took a deep breath, her heart racing at the thought of him using it on her.

Sam laughed and picked it up, stretching it out between his hands. “You want this?” he asked.

Y/N nodded quickly, “Yes sir, please.”

The side of his mouth curled up again and Sam gripped the tie tighter in his hands. “Turn around,” he ordered. Instantly she spun around, closing her eyes in anticipation. Sam grabbed her right arm, pulling it back and tying the silk tightly around her wrist. He did the same with her left side and yanked on the knot, pulling her back towards him. He pressed his chest against her naked back and leaned down to run his teeth along her shoulder. She moaned softly and he grinned against her skin.

With one hand still holding her binding, Sam walked Y/N forward towards the long white couch. When she reached the seats, he spun her around and pushed her down onto the sofa. She fell awkwardly and sat up, adjusting her arms behind her. Sam sank to the floor and spread her legs with his hands, his rough fingers traveling down her thighs. Y/N whimpered and closed her eyes again, trying to stay nice and still for him.

“Now I want you to be a good girl Y/N and relax.” He leaned down and blew a breath of hot air across her exposed core. “I’m gonna eat this sweet pussy, but I don’t want to hear a peep from you. Do you understand me?” She nodded, pressing her lips together tightly. “And you’re not going to come until I tell you to. Is that clear?”

Her eyes popped open and she looked down at him, her chest heaving with heavy breaths. “Yes… sir.”

Sam smirked and quickly shoved two hard fingers deep inside. Y/N bucked her hips as he invaded her wetness. “Hold. Still,” he told her and pressed his left hand on her stomach, firmly holding her down. Her eyes rolled as he pumped in and out of her, eventually adding his tongue to the mix. He licked along the folds of her pussy and up around her clit, drawing circles with the tip and then lapping quickly at the stiff bud. Y/N did her best to stay silent and still, almost drawing blood as she bit her lip while the delicious pressure built in her belly. Sam was relentless, devouring her with expert skill, his fingers sweeping again and again over her sweet spot, sending her mind reeling.

“So good Y/N. Such a good girl,” his voice echoed through her; all of her thoughts focusing on his mouth, his tongue, his hands. She struggled to hold on, to keep from breaking underneath him, but the tension was too strong, her coil wound too tightly. She could not hold back the cry that escaped her lips, whining as she fought to keep still.

Sam pulled away immediately, removing his lips and hands from her. She gasped, her body pulsing, on the very edge of the orgasm he was now denying. Sam clicked his tongue in annoyance. “I told you to be quiet.”

Y/N stared up at him, her eyelids fluttering rapidly. Sam shook his head at her disobedience. “Get up,” he commanded. His voice was hard and low, emotionless as it washed over her.

She moved quickly, climbing to her feet, keeping her head bowed in apology, not a sound escaping her mouth. Sam grabbed her arms like before and spun her around, removing the tie from her wrists. He pushed her back onto the couch and she landed on her knees, her hands braced against the back, her ass pushed out, on display for him. 

With a loud crack, Sam’s hand came down across her cheeks. She jumped, her breath catching in her throat, and then leaned into his hand as he rubbed, soothing the redness. He dug his fingers into her soft flesh and squeezed as he spoke, “You gonna behave Y/N?” He ran his fingers down her spine, sending chills through her. She nodded in agreement and he smiled, “Good girl.” He squeezed her ass once more before pulling away. “Don’t. Move.”

She froze in place, wanting to keep him happy, and listened as he moved around behind her. She heard the shuffle of his feet on the carpet, the rustle of his pants, and the crinkling of a wrapper. He returned to her, fully sheathed, and she felt his hand slide once again down her back. His touch continued down her ass and slipped between her legs, thrusting his fingers back inside her dripping core. She pressed back, desperate for more, but Sam pulled away quickly, once again denying her release.

His hand flew up to her hair, tugging her back up. She winced at the pain and sat up quickly, melting when she felt the press of his firm chest against her back. He was warm and hard; a wall of muscles and skin. Sam’s lips grazed her ear; the reprimand was course and sent jolts through her, “I said not to move. You’re having a real problem listening to me, aren’t you?”

“I’m sorry sir. Please…” The words left her lips before she could stop them.

Sam’s right hand snaked up around her side and caught her breast, he pinched and pulled as he pressed his stiff cock against her ass. “What’s that?”

Y/N swallowed hard, trying to catch her breath. “Please…”

Sam’s left hand slipped out of her hair and slid roughly down her side. He dipped his fingers between her legs, rubbing quick spirals around her throbbing clit. “Please, what Y/N?”

Her eyes rolled again, consumed with too much pressure to think straight. Within seconds she was back on the edge, teetering on the very brink of release.

“Tell me what you want.” His teeth were on her neck, his tongue lapping where he marked her, soothing the bites with wet kisses.

“Please fuck me Sam. Please. I need you.” Her heart was pounding, her blood rushing in her ears. Every bit of her was on fire, needy and consumed with one desire: Sam.

He released his grip on her and pushed her forward. Again she held onto the back of the couch as Sam drove his rigid cock into her. She cried out as he stretched her, filling her tight pussy with everything he had. His giant fingers gripped her hips, bruising the tender flesh as he pounded into her. She met his thrusts, easily finding his rhythm and holding on for dear life. Her nails dug into the cushions, her teeth gnashing together as she did her best to stay calm.

Tears ran down her face as his assault continued. He rocked into her, his thighs slapping against her; the sweat rolled down his chest, falling in glistening droplets onto her back.

“Such a good girl, Y/N. So good. So nice and tight. Fuck.”

She was shaking, her toes curling as she tried to stave off the explosion, but the pull was too strong; the tension was painful, she needed it to end.

As if he read her mind, Sam leaned over and whispered in a low growl, “Come for me Y/N.”

The coil snapped, flooding her system, every molecule in her body pulsing with pleasure. The edges of her vision faded to white as she shouted his name into the big house. She convulsed, arms and legs shaking, and she lost her grip on the couch, falling down until her face landed on the seat. Sam held her to him, thrusting thrice more before coming himself; emptying his pistol with a stream of curses and deep groans.

When he was finished he pulled away, taking a second to catch his breath before retrieving his clothing.

Y/N lay where she had fallen; her muscles useless after the onslaught of bliss. Her body was tingling, her mind floating through the clouds while her pulse settled and her breathing slowed.

Sam dressed quickly, never even looking back at her. Once she was able, Y/N sat up and slowly went for her shirt. She slipped it on and suddenly felt nervous. Neither had spoken a word so long, the silence felt awkward.

“So, um… wow,” she said, trying to find anything to say. She pulled her pants on and stood to do up the zipper. “You want a drink or anything?”

Sam shrugged on his suit jacket and adjusted the arms, smoothing away any dust that might have attached itself to the black cloth. “No, thanks.”

“OK…” Y/N stared at him. She wasn’t sure what she wanted from him, but it wasn’t this. “Are you staying in town long?”

“No.” He ran a hand through his hair, taming any strays, and finally turned to look at her. “I’m leaving tomorrow. Job’s done.”

“Oh, well… I…”

Before Y/N could stumble through another pointless question, she heard the front door unlock. She spun around to see her employers stroll casually through the door. They stopped mid way and looked between Sam and Y/N.

“Agent, is everything alright?” Mr. Banker asked, concern filling his tired face.

Sam smiled reassuringly, “Yes. Everything is fine, I just had a few more questions for Y/N.” He nodded at her and moved towards the door. “I think we sorted everything out. Thank you for your time, Y/N.”

Y/N stuttered a faint, “You’re welcome,” and watched as Sam said goodnight to the Bankers and headed out the door. She hung her head and fought back a pang of hurt, shocked by the night’s events. Then she saw it: at her feet was the navy tie. She snatched it up and ran out of the house, calling to Sam just as he opened his car door.

“Sam! You forgot this.” She smiled, holding up the tied for him to see.

Sam gave her a faint smirk and put one foot inside the car. “Keep it,” he said and climbed into the driver’s seat.

 

She kept the tie, hiding it in the back of her sock drawer. She stopped looking at it after a while, stopped pulling it out at night to smell it or run her fingers over the faint crisscross pattern. Most days she forgot it was there entirely. But every now and then her eyes would pass over the drawer and she’d remember that one amazing night with the strangest, coldest, and sexiest man she’d ever met.


End file.
